


Reawaken

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Rebirth [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Prompt (By imwaitingforyoudoctor from tumblr)Dark!Stiles, He feels abandoned Peter offers to teach him about mythology and magic.'<br/>The aftermath .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reawaken

 

 

“ _You assume that losing my humanity would be a bad thing. It's not. The further human beings distance them-selves from their human nature, the better off the world would be. I'm not deluded into thinking humanity is something, something precious or something to be treasured. Humans, as a species, are horrible. If something were to wipe out humanity tomorrow, the world would be at natural peace, nature would take over and the planet would thrive again. Modern humans are worse monsters than demons, this just happens to be our domain. We keep waiting for humans to evolve and develop into something better, but we just find new ways to waste our talents on violence and destruction."_

“ _Of all the planet's creatures, how many species have you heard of that allow as much interpersonal violence and hatred as humans? I know animals are brutal, but I've never heard of animals investing massive amounts of resources to make weapons designed to kill large masses of innocent people. Just read the daily news. We are supposedly so evolved, yet we're entirely defective._

_Do you consider yourself a good person,Stiles?”_

_Stiles shook his head. “I consider myself neutral and ready to do anything that helps others no matter what the consequences. No one is good”_

As Stiles broke down in the forest against his blue jeep, he remembered a conversation he had with Peter before the incident. He wasn’t sure of what he was becoming, or if it was too late and he had already became something he didn’t want to be? 

He knew he didn’t want any more of his friends to die but was it possible to do that without killing anyone else?

No. 

“Stiles” A familiar voice called to him as they placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The boy blinked away the tears to stare at the face in front of him. Derek. “Did Peter do this to you?” Rubbing the hand and claw marks on his neck. 

“Not why I am crying” Stiles gasped through the tears. “I’m lost, Peter was distracting me well but now I’m just at the same place I was a month ago. I just want to die” Derek, unbelievably, pulled Stiles into a crushing hug. Someone who doesn’t like physical contact was hugging him. Considering he seemed to always be there for Derek when he was breaking down, it was nice to have him here for him, for once. “I’m my own worst enemy” Derek shook his head as he cradled Stiles in his arms. He is just a boy. A teenage boy. He didn’t need this. None of it. 

 ....

He can’t believe that anyone might care enough to try to keep him alive. And the he realises, yes they would, of course they would, but only because it is the thing to do. It’s not about guilt, the insult or the ugly knowledge that a suicide took place and you did nothing. Once he makes a suicidal gesture everyone would come running because his problems leave the realm of the difficult workday let’s talk about it stuff. He ended up falling asleep in Derek’s arms from the crying and the sleepless nights. 

When he awoke, he had a warm duvet covering him and the pillows smelled of Derek. A nice smell.  
  
“Peter, look what you have done to him! Do you forget he is human? You fucking break everything you touch” Derek growled at Peter as he was sat on the sofa. 

“Well he doesn’t have to be human if you would turn him” Peter snarled. 

“Peter I do not care if you want him as your mate or whatever, I am not turning him that won’t fix anything, He is a pathological rescuer!You don't destroy people you love Peter” 

“Can you guys shut up?” Stiles bellowed at them both. “I thought I told you this wasn’t his fault, he understands it but it's not his fault”

“He is an adult ,Stiles, he should be more responsible!” Derek argued. 

Scott ignored the arguing and put himself between Stiles and the shouting. 

“Dude ,are you okay ?” His concern guilt bringing. 

“It's having something horrible inside of you, begging, screaming to get out but you can't, there are people who care about you and people you don't want to let down so you don't. There are times you'll watch or read something gory and it's there, taunting, "you want that" and you push it away because that's not what normal people do then again you've never been normal, no, not really, not in your world where nightmares only exist with your loved ones dying because you can take people hurting you but hurt them and it's gone, that control you've worked nearly your entire life to master disappears like it was never there to begin with, the snap is gentle, a crack in the dam, just anger and a barely repressed need for bloodshed and harsh words strung together to break the one who hurt who you care about, this time, next time you know it'll be worse and the time after that and the time after that might be the last time you care but for now, for now you bury it because your father wants you to have a normal life and your best-friend is understanding but you can tell they're worried, not of you, for you” Stiles explained as he buried his head in his hands . The only thing grounding him right now was the one who made him snap, Peter. Peter was the first person to say 'I love you' too him without their being a conventional need. He wasn’t his father or his best-friend , in fact, he wasn’t even his friend. But he loved him in some sense and hearing that and feeling that was enough to keep him here. 

To keep him sane. 

At the end of the argument Peter drove Stiles home who was greeted by Scott waiting at his door step. Scott his potato of a friend, but still his best friend and brother who was always there when he needed him the most. Some one he could never lose. Ever. And he spent the night with him listening ,being a shoulder to cry on, just there for him. 

 

….

Ash. Everything was ash. His personality,his family, his sanity. Gone. Lost. And he would probably never get it back. He was a burnt out shell of a werewolf. Nothing was left. 

He could no longer trust any of the family members he had left and they couldn’t trust him, nothing would ever be the same again. How could it? He killed his own niece because he wanted-no-needed revenge. 

Everything he loved and knew was turned to dust. 

Flames took away his family. Flames took away his sanity and the flames took away his mate. 

Stiles didn’t know that he was Peter's mate ,how do you bring that up to a kid who wasn’t legal yet? Nor was he a wolf, it would be hard to understand that you don’t have to be a wolf to be mate to one. He also had enough shit to deal with.  
  
Smoke inhalation. That's what killed him. He ,the idiot that he was, ran into a burning building to save someone he didn’t know because of his regret, he needed to do something good. He was unable to get away from it in time, everyone survive but him, he didn’t get any burns as he was pulled out of the burning building by then,Scott was the one who found him and he hadn't stopped crying yet , he had to take Stiles away from the scene because he wanted Derek to bite him to change him. 

No heartbeat. No pulse. 

Nothing could be done.

Peter placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips ,much to many of the pack protests (Scott's mostly) but Derek allowed him. Because he knew he was his mate. Peter whispered an 'I love you' against his lips. 

None of them expected what happened next. 

Stiles coughed, choked and gasped for air. He was dead,certifiably dead but yet now he was breathing after Peter had kissed him? Kiss of life. Within seconds Peter had scooped the boy into his arm and ran with werewolf speed to the hospital ,not caring about the rest of the pack ,or what they wanted to do. Scott ,Allison and Derek followed soon after. 

Melissa had to kick everyone out of the hospital room when the news that Stiles was okay got to everyone. She didn’t want to kick his father out but visiting times were over ,and he needed his rest. 

But Peter never did abide by rules ,did he? He sat in the hospital room caring for the boy through out the night,even lay on the bed with him Stiles flush against him. Peter whispering 'I love you' and Stiles saying non-stop …

Never let me go. 


End file.
